Bloody red warrior
by Puckoberon
Summary: Since the Easter battle Jack frost has been getting more of his memories and none of them show a good boy. They don't even show a human, instead they show something wicked, deadly, and worse than Pitch. What will he do? Tell the Guardians? Go back to how he was? Will someone chose for him? And who is this new villan that is so dear to Jack? Welcome to the world of the Sidhe.
1. Arguing with myself and losing

Hello people! This is my first fanfic ever so please keep that in mind and reviews of all kinds would be greatly appreciated! This is my own twisted idea about Jack's past so just pretend that you don't know anything about his past at all and let me tell you my own twisted version. BASSED ON MOVIE NOT BOOKS. Now on with the story!

Oh almost forgot… Jack would you care to do the honors?

Jack: Puck does not own Rise of the Guardians

Me: but I wish I owned you . . .*Fan girl look in eyes*

Jack:*highly creped out* . . . . What . . . ?

Me: Nothing! On with the story for real!

THIRD PERSON WITH JACK

Jack Frost, the Guardian of fun, didn't feel like having fun.

Yes, he knew that was highly ironic and he didn't care. It's been five months since he and the other Guardians defeated Pitch Black, and he was getting more of his memories back at a amazing pace. He had thought that he would be thrilled when he fully membered who he was. Oh, how wrong he was. . .

He found out things about himself no one would _ever_ want to know. Yes he was a hero and a savior to some, but to so many more he was the face and bringer of _terror_. Not fun, not joy, but terror. How freaking messed up is that?

Jack was sitting on the window stile of his "room" staring out in to the pure white land scape of the North Pole. Ever since North found out that he slept in a tree he had moved in at Santoff Clausen. Actually more or less dragged there by the scruff of his hoody. What could he say? That tree was pretty comfy to him and it wasn't like he had had a home he could go to. But, unfortunately, North didn't see it like that.

'_What if they hate you? You know they will when they find out what you are. . .'_ a tiny voice whispered in Jack's head filling the winter spir-. No he wasn't a spirit he was something else entirely he should break the habit of calling himself something he's not.

'_What if they drive you away? You know they will once they find out your no better than pitch. . . _'Jack felt as though he was going insane with this constant feel of regret and fear crushing down on him. He had felt like this as soon as he had received his first death ridden memory and had wonder _what_ he was in his first life.

'_What if-'_

"SHUT UP!" Jack screeched at the top of his lungs, having enough of his fearful thoughts. He clasped his hand over his mouth as the words echoed though out the icy palace. Jack cursed every profanity he could think of when. It did. How could he have been so stupid? News flash Jack. You're not on your own any more. Seriously screaming in a place filled with elves Yetis and worse . . _. North_ was just asking for _it_. Questions.

Questions meant he would have to find answers and he didn't have any that didn't make him sound absolutely insane. The best he had right now was: _Oh, don't worry I'm just having a depressing argument with myself and losing. No worries!_ That would go over swimmingly with North. Heavy on the sarcasm.

Jack heard the clacks of North's boots on the ice as the Jolly yet highly intimidating man came bounding to his room.

Crap

**************************THIRD PERSON WITH NORTH****************************

North was worried about Jack.

He had noticed that the young spirit had stooped pulling any pranks and had looked himself in his room for the last few weeks only coming out to grab a snack before returning to his self-imposed solitude. Frankly North was worried that jack had someone looked up in his room. Don't tell jack that. And now a spirit had shown up asking for Jack Frost claiming that they were old friends. Now north had been under the impression that Jack had none other than his fellow Guardians.

But none the less the beautiful spirit insisted that she and Jack had known each other for years and had even lived together. She also said that she had important information for the guardians and refused to tell until all of the Guardians, including Jack, was present.

So off Santa went down the maze of halls to Jacks room.

As he walked there he was grumbling about how he had forgotten were the room was when an ear splitting screech had sounded from some were down the hall. Now he knew were the room is.

He now brook into a full out run to Jack drawing his swords incases there was trouble and slammed open the door to the young spirits room.

And there sat a completely unharmed Jack who waved weakly," Uh. . . Hi?"

{Sooooo wanted to end the chapter here}

*************************THIRD PERSON WITH JACK**************************

As North crashed into my room I just sat there and stared at him like an idiot before managing a weak Hi. Oh, come on Jack you can't do better than _that_?

"Jack. . . Vhy did you scream?" North began slowly lowering his blades. Damn a question. Think Jack think you're the notorious trickster Jack Frost! Surely you can think of one little lie.

"Uh. . . An elf bit me. . . " Ladies and gentlemen the worst lie EVER!

There wasn't even a elf in fifty feet of him much less in biting range of him. (Ever since he froze one of them for fun they kept their distance. Making sure to be as far away from him as elfly possible.)

Thankful North decided to let it slide (Now that he saw that Jack didn't have anyone held captive) "Vell ok then. Jack you have a visitor! Says your old friends with her." What? Old friends? Jack had _never_ had any friends except for the guardians

"Are you sure? She's looking for me? Jack Frost? Not some other Jack? Jack is a common name ya know." Frowning slightly as North began to guide/ pull (depending on your point of view) Jack towards were this visitor was.

"Ves Ves I'm sure. I asked her twice! I am Santa, No?" north Chuckled and despite common belief it did not sound like 'Ho ho ho' "Vell Lets not keep her waiting!"


	2. Hello mother

_Hello I'm back! Thank you for being so supportive of my story and please review! I LOVE criticism!_

_Bunny would you mind?_

_Bunny: No problem Shella. Puck don't own Rise of the Guardians._

_Me: But I do own a plushy toy of you, Bunny!_

_Bunny: Should I be Flattered or running like hell?_

_Me: Both! On with the story!_

CHAPTER 2: SHE'LL EAT YA ALIVE

THIRD PERSON WITH JACK

At first it was strange but then it turned into a nightmare.

As north and they got to the hall the meeting room Bunny came hoping down to meet them his eyes wide in an almost crazed panic. "Oi, Frostbite! Please come take control of ya Shella! She's crazy! A real beauty but crickey she's crazy! She bit Tooth!"

All the sudden a sinking feeling came down upon Jack. Beautiful but crazy? He had a suspicion who this might be, but if this is who he thought it was, whoever was in charge of this crazed up world had a nasty since of humor. "Calm down cottontail. Now are you really scarred of one girl?"

"This one, Mate, Ya should be terrified of." The March Hare grumbled

_Why thank you for the support Bunny. _Jack felt his heart plummet even farther. He had been hoping that Bunny would have been defensive or _something. _Anything other than admit it because that meet that there was something _seriously_ wrong.

He looked over to a disturbed looking North, "Well lets go meet the mystery gal."

North nodded a scowl on his face and pushed the doors open. The first thing Jack saw was Tooth nursing her bitten had with her wings hanging low, but then he saw _her_. His worst nightmare had found him.

There she sat her skin as white as freshly fallen snow, her eyes like chips of silver, lips blood red, ears to an elegant point, hair like silvery moonlight floated around, her limbs long and graceful a white dress adorned her slender frame. She was the most beautiful thing Jack had ever seen and he felt as though he had been mauled by one of Pitch's nightmares.

When she saw him her whole face lit up in almost a savage glee her lips twisting into a smile reveling her fang like teeth that still glistened with the tooth fairy's blood. She leapt from her perch and crossed the room and rapped her cool arms around Jack and he felt pain lace up his spin as she did. Yep it was defiantly her.

She lend back her arms still firmly rapped around him nails digging into his skin,"Aber, How long has it been? You haven't even tried to find have you." She grabbed his chin pulling Jacks face forward and hissed into his ear, _"Now is that any way to treat you mother?"_

Thanks to the kangaroo's supernatural hearing he just had to blurt it out.

"Crickey mate! Tha Shella's yar _mother_?" Bunny exclaimed eyes wide and nose twitching.

Which caused five things to happen.

1: Tooth and Baby tooth fainted as if they had choreographed it.

2: Sandy being so shocked that his sand to literally explode around him starring at Jack in shock.

3: North's jaw dropping as well as his sword.

4: Phil the yeti to scream and cover his face (Jack never got that guy.)

5: Making Jack want to rip Bunny apart. . . .With his teeth.

Jack managed to contain his anger but just by barley. He hadn't been planning to tell them! Like ever! After jack sent bunny a glare so strong that if it could kill bunny would be 500 feet under he answered his psychotic mother, "Queen Madb, I was not aware that you would wish to see me considering my exile some 400 years ago." Carefully keeping his tone and speech formal.

"400 Years?!" '_Ugh bunny shut up_'

Madb ignoring the Pooka's shocked cries as she sent stream of glamour at him sealing his mouth shut. She laughed mirthlessly, "Oh my anger wore off 300 years ago. I came looking for you then, but alas, I had been told you had died saving a pathetic half breed. I thought I'd thought you better than that," pushing him to the ground and turning away from him looking at the moon light," But the real question is how are you still alive, my boy, how? And what ridicules glamour are you wearing? Not letting any of our true form to seep through are we?"

Jack stood slowly keeping his eyes to the ground though pangs of anger went through him as she called Pippa pathetic she was anything but. "My queen it is true I did save that young girl and a good thing I did. It seems the spirits of this plain are made by the moon and he only saves those who do something that makes them worthy. As for this form the moon bestowed it upon me and I have to yet remove it."

"Do you mean to tell me, Aber that you are a _spirit_ now?" Lips curling in disgust. Jack shook his head," No, my lady, as of late I discovered that I was still one of the Sidhe." Careful not to expose that he didn't have all of his memories. If she knew . . . it wouldn't be pretty.

"Excellent. If you had been a spirit I would have had no use for you, my boy. I'm sure you understand. Oh and do call my Mother." Madb smiled with false sweetness he voice like honey covered ice shards. The message was clear: _You're only alive as long as I can use you_

"Yes I understand perfectly _Mother." _Jack said slowly feeling the bitter sting of tears in his eyes. Now he knew why she was here. She _needed_ him for something. She had come here to take him back. To force him back into being her little war dog. To force him to kill again.

No he wouldn't let her. He wasn't the same as he had been before. He wasn't a _monster_ anymore. He wasn't _Aber_ anymore. He was Jack Frost the guardian of fun, and he sure as hell wasn't going to let Madb who ever she may be take him from his new family, the Guardians, even if it killed him.

As Jack Was about to attack Madb, and make his final stand, he felt North tap on his shoulder. He turned towards North and asked," What?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt your reunion, but . . . VHAT IS GOING ON?!"

AN

_So what did ya think? Like or hate Madb? Tell me in your Review! Oh and don't worry if your confused. You're supposed to be! _

_*BLOODY RED WARRIOR VOCAB*_

_MABD: THE CRUEL QUEEN OF THE (YOU'LL FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER) AND JACKS MOTHER _

_GLAMOUR:A TYPE OF MAGIC USED BY JACK'S KIND._

_SIDHE: A RACE OF SUPERNATURAL IMORRTAL BEINGS (YOU'LL FIND OUT MORE NEXT CHAPTER)_

_ABER: A SHORTENED VERSON OF JACKS NAME FROM HIS FIRST LIFE WHICH HAS A SUPPRISING MEANING (YOULL FIND OUT) _


	3. How I became the bloody red warrior

_Yay! A longer chapter! Tell me what you think in the review! Thank you to my reviewers!you know who you are!_

_Madb: Puckoberon does not own rise of the guardians or my son. I own him._

_Me {trembles in fear} : Yes, yes you do. . . ._

Jack winced at North's question. "Um. . . . I might have been keeping a secret from you guys."

"Yeah, we got that ya bloody show pony," the Easter Bunny growled just now regaining his speech shooting death glares at Jack, and wary glances a Madb.

"Sweet tooth, what's going on? Who is she? Why does she keep calling you Aber?" Tooth asked just waking up from her faint. Baby Tooth made a series of angered chirping noises that he could only assume was telling him off for keeping secrets.

Madb laughed it ringing out like a bell. "My, my you haven't told them? I would have thought that you of all Sidhe would have told them about this. After all in the past you seemed all to eager to tell that human of what you were."

Jack ignored her even though he knew how dangerous that could be, and tried to answer," _I'msorryforkeepingthisfromyou,butI'masidh!Sidheare aimmorrtalraceofcreatursethatcontroltheelamentsean dliveinacompletlydiffrentdimenson!I'mtheprinceofth eunseeliecourtandMadbismymothersorrysorrysorrysorr ysorrysorry!"_

"SLOW DOWN! Jack ve can't understand vhat you're saying." North said, griping the frantic winter "spirit" by his shoulders.

Jack took a deep breath collecting and said," There is a race of beings that live in a dimension called the otherworld. They are impossibly beautiful have a magic which they call glamour that controls their respective force of nature witch is ether summer or winter. And come from ether one of two courts Seelie, sometimes called summer court, and Unseelie, which is also called winter court, are the names of these courts. Seelie has two rulers Oberon and Titania. The Seelie are known for their joyous and happy life style. The Unseelie whose soul ruler is Queen Madb are known for their brutal and cruel nature. And I'm the prince of them my real name is Aber, and Madb is my mother!" reciting the first part as if it was out of a text book.

"WHAT?! " the other Guardians screeched eyes wide.

"Ugh, it might be better to show you my memories for you to understand." Jack sighed rubbing his temples, knowing that this was possibly the only way to make them understand as well as showing them why he kept it from them.

"I'll get your memory box!" Tooth exclaimed, beginning to buzz of to Tooth palace.

Jack stopped her and said," You aren't the only one with power over memories Tooth." apologetically.

Her eyes widened slightly but now stayed where she was. "Okay guys, whatever you see remember I'm good now. "Jack said with reassurance in his voice, and sent the first part of his memories to them.

_Flashback 500 BC_

Aber, the prince of the ruthless Unseeliecourt, hated the war.

He had been raised since before he could remember to be emotionless, trick and to kill. And he was good at it plus with his remarkable control over darkness and winter he could whip out twenty warriors with the blink of an eye. Everyone called him the frost prince because of this trait. So naturally his Queen, and mother, Mabd decided it would be a good idea to send for him to come the war agenst the Seelie court with her.

Only thing was he was actually rooting for the Seelie. He knew that sounded crazy coming from a Unseelie Sidhe and especially a Prince of Unseelie but he knew only more death and destruction would come from them winning the war, and he unlike the rest of his kin disliked the thought of that very much.

He reasoned in his head that it must be because of the human blood running in his veins. That that was the reason he had the heart of a Trickster and not a psychopath. That was also the reason why he tried to make himself look like a psychopath. If he didn't look just as if he was a blood lusty killer then he would be dead in a moment.

You see the Unseelie held no compassion in their hearts the closes they ever got was a respect to those few who are proven warriors and even then those few had to be wary. So the safest and best way to live in the Unseelie kingdom was to be what was expected. A cruel maniac.

And look at where that got him?

Now he was on a ship sailing to the front lines. Seelie lands. Well, crap.

Aber stood stiffly looking out over the sea. His heart crumbling as he left his home lands. Not that he wanted to stay there it just that that was better than going to war simple as that. When the winter kingdom was finally out of sight he mentally sighed and went back to his quarters on the large silvery ship . Might as well make the best of this.

He entered his large bad chamber fit for no less than a prince. It in its self was roughly the size of someone else's home. The walls had delicate carvings all along them all depictions of his _"noble"_ court. Paintings that toke life times to complete hung on the walls. The bed ten sizes the size of a normal bed. His sheets off the finest cloth in any realm. And he _hated _it all.

Everything in his life was meaningless to him. They all where examples of how he was a cruel prince of the Unseelie court if he had been any other half breed he would be starving in the human realm unable to fit in with humans or in the otherworld been afraid and abused by pure blooded Sidhe. He would proffer ether of those to his life now. He hated being feared. He hated having to fight. He hated being expected to be cruel. He hated his life in court.

Ugh, now he sounded depressed.

Aber crossed over to the mirror as large as himself mounted on the wall to look at himself and try to see something more than his icy shell. When he looked at himself he saw what he always saw. His skin was pure white like snow his lips an almost bluish pinkish gray color like he had been out in the cold to long. His face full of sharp angles that made him have an almost foxlike look. His eyes an icy blue color that his mother had always said he got from his father. His hair was down to mid back, silvery beaded braids ran through out it his white hair here and there and was pulled back into a pony tail. His ears shorter than a pure bloods but still long compared to a humans came to a sharp point. His height was roughly six feet and his limbs where long. He looked nothing like a human though He was unnaturally beautiful in a feral way by human standards and if he wanted could have any human he wanted as concubine if he felt like.

He looked into the emotionless eyes staring back at him in search of a spark of anything that even resembled some trace of humanity but failed. He had been in the otherworld to long his fey blood had taken over his body and mind leaving nothing but Sidhe behind.

He looked away disappointment swelling within him. What was he expecting? He'd looked into many mirrors many times in search of his humanity yet finding none. So why did he feel like this every time afterwards?

The simple answer was he wanted so badly to be human that it hurt him like a dagger in his heart. He never knew why he did. He should be grateful for what he has. Immortality, wealth, beauty, magick, and supernatural advance senses.

But there was one thing that he wanted that he couldn't have.

Love

No he didn't what to fall _in _love he wanted to _be_ loved. To _feel_ loved. To have a mother that loved him for just being alive not for the fact that he could kill without blinking. He wanted to not have to fear his mother might lose interest in him and have him killed. He wanted to be able to love.

His train of thought was interrupted by his door being flung open by the Unseelie Pooka that called herself Scath.

There were many different breeds of pooka. One kind he had heard looked like Giant rabbit all the time! But this particular pooka was of a breed that lived purely in the otherworld and only had _small_ animal traits, like they may have the claws of a cat or a tail of a wolf but they always had fiery eyes.

Scath's hair was black as night and fell to her lower back, her eyes were like little fire balls her lips where lush, blood red, and always was pulled into a grin. He skin was pale, but had a slight olive tint to it and her ears were that of a black horses, and she was on the short side just barley under five feet.

She was supposed to be his servant for life. If he was killed in battle she would be burned alive with him on his funeral pyre. If he was executed than she was executed. If he went somewhere she fallowed. Her job in short was to mindlessly fallow his every command and heed his every word. At least she was supposed to.

In truth she had no respect for royalty and most certainly not him. She literally had more respect for a human mass murderer than she did for him. And he couldn't be happier she felt that way.

She leaped on his bed with a screech of laughter as she bounced up and down on it." OI! Your royalness get your ass up here and have some fun! The bounce won't last for long!" peals of laughter coming from her like she was a demented child.

Aber could hardly stop himself from laughing at the sight covering up his amusement with a look of annoyance and boredom," If you keep on doing that you'll break it and I'll have to sleep on the floor. No _you'll_ have to sleep on the floor because I'll take _your_ bed."

Scath plopped down on the bed pouting," You're no fun."

"If wanting to be able to sleep on a bed makes me no fun. Then yes I'm no fun." A ghost of a smile gracing his lips. In truth Scath was the closest thing he'd ever had to a friend in his whole life.

She knew that and used it to her advantage knowing no one in court could harm her without facing his wrath. It was their unspoken agreement she provides him an almost friendship and he provides her full protection.

She saw his smile and her face lit up with glee she hardly ever got to see him smile, and when she did she took advantage of the moment. After all she was stuck with him for life, so why not have some fun when she can?

She grabbed both his hands and pulled him onto the bed in one second flat then proceeded to wrap the dazed Sidh in the sheets making it impossible to move then started to tickle him trying to force the laughter out of him.

He now laughed uncontrollably at first ordering her to stop and when she didn't is changed to him begging and pleading. When Scath finally stopped he was in tears of laughter. She grinned at him her fiery eyes twinkling with glee. "You should laugh more Halfling. It looks good on you."

"Maybe I should. If I did then I would still be at court and not going to war." Aber grumbled his face becoming stone again.

Scath's face fell as she flopped down beside him," Now you're just plain depressing." He looked at her and raised an eyebrow," You know I'm right. They wouldn't be sending me if they thought me a soft hearted fool. I would be killed in order not to disgrace the court with a weak prince. A doubled edged sword isn't it?"

"Okay your frostiness. I get it. You're upset, angry and I'm just making you even madder." She grumbled refusing to look at him and instead staring at the ceiling.

He sighed pulling the sheets away from him," I'm not at you. I'm mad at _this_." Flinging his arms around his surroundings. A cool breeze flowing his hands as he did frosting a few things over as it pasted. She looked at him now, her eyes monotone

"You just gestured at everything."

"Exactly."

"So you're mad at everything? Isn't that a teenage _human_ boy thing? "Scath smirked waggling her eye brow at him. "Well you are half human, But I'm pretty sure you've passed teenage by anyone's terms." Her eyes trailing over his muscular body. "And not just because you're like 200 years old." Grinning at him.

Aber glared at the dark pooka. "Hardy har har. Very funny. "Rolling his eyes "I change my mind I _am _mad at you." Not meaning it. He could never get mad at her.

"Yeah, Yeah. Stuff it your Iciness. I'm going to bed now Princeling. Try not to do anything to stupid while I'm gone." Standing from the bed and quickly exiting with her trade mark smirk.

_'I L_

_"I love you, Scath.' _He thought once she was gone. He looked out the window once more and promised to himself _'whatever happens once we get there I'll protect her. We'll both come back." _But the only thing was that he was only half fey, and that meant his promises didn't always workout.

* * *

The ship had come ashore on the winter out camp about a week ago and he and the crew had been welcomed with a bravo by Mabd. She had declared her only living and favorite son was there to win the war for them and was to be the one by her side in every battle.

He had winced at this but nodded and quickly fell into the order of life in camp only finding any joy there when Scath was with him.

They had not yet seen battle since they arrived, except for the occasional Seelie that wandered to close to the camp, which was a relief to him, but many of the Sidhe there where complaining about it and beginning to fight among themselves much to his annoyance.

Aber sat in the out skirts of the forest that surrounded the camp, hoping to avoid any of, his bloodthirsty kin polishing his sword. He was grumbling about several things that happened during the day under his breath. He was hopping to see Scath so he could rant about it to her.

Then he heard a scream. No not a scream. It was _her_ scream.

He tore through the trees ignoring the thorns that ripped into his flesh, ignoring the sharp rocks that dug into him as he passed. He just had to get to _her_.

Then he saw her.

Scath's black dress was torn and ripped to the point it was just hanging by a threads around her. Her hips bruised by _hand prints_, _bite_ marks on her neck and shoulders, and _blood_ trickled down from her legs.

A lone Seelie Sidhe had her in his grasp holding her to him as she screamed and begged to be let go pounding her hands upon his chest. The Seelie decided that the pooka in his grasps was making to much noise and would draw to much attention to them so with a lightning quick move he slashed his claw like nails up her stomach ripping her open. And she crumpled to the ground eyes wide and dimming.

Aber had gotten there just in time to see this transpire. A demonic howl ripped through his lips his eyes raging the whole forest turned icy a blizzard whipping through the branches.

Aber lunged towards the terrified Sidh his teeth barred and his fingers iced over till they were like talons.

The Seelie didn't have a chance as the maddened prince attacked him. Aber ripped the other Sidh apart with both teeth and ice claws relishing the screams of pain from the Sidh beneath him.

Finally they Seelie gave a shudder and went limp, death taking him far, far away from the pain.

Aber moved away from the corpse in front of him coated in the crimson blood of his first kill. He ran to the broken shape of Scath on the ground praying to whatever god may hear him that she was still alive.

She was still partly alive but her eyes no longer held _any_ joy to the. Aber pulled her into his lap rocking her back and forth tears now openly streaming down his face.

Scath stared up at him her eyes filled with their own tears her own blood trickling from the corners of her mouth. "He raped me. . . ." She whispered a sob escaping her lips clutching on to Aber as if he was the only thing tying her to this world.

"Shush, I know. . . .Just please hold on I'm going to go and get the healer. She can save you. . . . I promise." Aber started to get up to go and do just as he said when Scath grabbed ahold of him and whispered," Please, _please_ don't leave me. I'll be dead before you can get back," she sobbed "And I don't want to die alone."

Aber mutely nodded his eyes filled with grief as he held her to his chest his body racked with sobs knowing she was right. "Tell me about the human world, Aber. I always wanted to go there and see the people." She whispered her eyes of flames slowly dying down.

He sobbed but gathered his voice and began," the human realm isn't like our other world at all. The trees are smaller the water is muddier the land is duller but what it lacks in beauty it makes up for in people. The people are strong and hardy and most importantly love each other with a passion. A mother will sacrifice her like for their newborn son. Brothers will fight to protect each other in battle. Families so closely knit that they would go to the end of the world for each other."

Scath smiled through the tears and whispered," I see that love in you Aber." Her hand shakily rising to touch his face. Aber held it to his face his eyes squeezed shut and whispered," I love you."

"I know."

Aber brought down his lips to hers sobbing as he did, and he and her shared their first and last kiss. Scath drew in her last breath and was gone.

* * *

That night Aber screamed and cried cursing everything and everyone who came when they heard his screams. He clutched on to the corpse of Scath refusing to let her go and killing all those who tried to take her from him.

On the second night of this he began to think clearly.

Aber sat beside her body in camp. Earlier that morning he had brought her into camp and quickly disappeared with her into his tent. His eyes red from crying. His hands where clasped around her cold lifeless ones, begging for her forgiveness for not getting there sooner and swearing he would take vengeance for her when one of the many Unseelie warriors burst into the tent.

"Prince! My lord, the Seelie have come. It is time for battle."

_'Huh, so it's time for battle_.' Aber thought keeping his face neutral before a savage grin swept across his face. '_Finally._'

That battle he rode out side by side with his mother in armor all of white. He killed. He ripped. He slaughtered_._

_ Kill, rip, slaughter, kill, rip, slaughter, kill, rip, slaughter, kill, rip, slaughter, kill, rip, slaughter._

This was how it went, and he . . . _. Loved_ it. He loved taking his vengeance for his beautiful Scath. He loved killing for her. He _loved_ it.

Gone was the half breed who wanted to be human.

Gone was the boy who wished for a mothers love.

Gone was all goodness from his heart.

Now all that was left was a shell of Aber that only felt through killing.

After that battle he left with a war band that hunted down as many Seelie Sidh as it could. Warriors or innocent it didn't matter to them. Destroying villages and camps of the Seelie Sidhe striking fear into the hearts of all Seelie.

Aber was all ways the one to make the most kills, and did every one of them in the most painful way he could think of. His mother now called him the gods' gift to them. He was single handedly winning the war. Paving the way to victory with the bodies of the fallen. He loved it. He loved the feel of his skin hair and his once white cloths crusted with blood making him look like a red demon. He _loved_ it, because he did it all for his lost love.

Now a name was whispered through the Seelie that referred to the blood lusty prince of Unseelie. _'The bloody red warrior . . . .'_

_************************************************** ****  
__REVIEW ! don't worry Jack gets better eventually!_


	4. Leanansidhe

_Hi I'm back. I have been to two funerals since I last posted. My aunt's and cousin's. Who I can both remember playing in their house and siting in their laps as a kid. Both their husband/wife had died earlier this year and I guess they both died of a broken heart. __L__ Please review. It would really help me._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Rise of the Guardians or any of the mythology._

_Hope you like this chapter!_

+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#

The Guardians now looked on at Jack in horror.

Complete _horror._

Jack felt his heart clench. This had been what he was afraid of. This had been what he had been _terrified_ of.

'_They hate me . . . . . my family hates me. . . . "That_ whimpering thought filed the Sidh with an almost nauseating feeling. He took a step towards Tooth and she buzzed backwards her eyes terrified her hands clasped over her mouth.

"Please don't be afraid . . . . I'm not like that anymore . . . ." Jack pleaded turning to all of them getting similar responses except when he turned to Bunny.

Bunny stood there clinching and unclenching his fist. Jack stumbled towards him lacking his usual grace. "Bunny, please understand . . . . I was maddened by grief, and-"

"An'? An' what? And ya were a psychopathic murderer? Because it sure looked like it." Bunny growled, and in a lightning quick move snatched Jack up by his hoody lifting him a foot of the ground. "How do we know ya aren't still crazy? Yer whose than Pitch ya bastard! At least he never killed anyone." His nose inches from Jack's.

Madb watched on amused. Jack knew how she thought. She thought of this as some sort of sick way to prove her point: _You only have me, Aber. I'm the only one who will accept you._ A smirk on her lips as she silently watched on using her glamour to only make the Guardians more fearful. Well, Jack was going to prove her wrong the Guardians _would_ accept him. Even if it took another 300 years.

"Bunny you know that I'm good now. Look into my eyes do you really see that killer now? I promise you. I've changed." Jack whispered dangling from the pooka's grip, not trying to escape though booth knew he could.

"I see a monster that killed mothers, children, and innocent whatever yer are, all for his sick jollies when I look at ya now, _Aber_. ",he snarled causing Jack to flinch. "You don't mean that. "Jack whimpered in pure sorrow.

"Yes, _I_ _do._" And brought his fist hurtling towards Jacks face. Tooth screamed for him to stop. Sandy readied his sand to stop Bunny. North lunged to rip the pooka away from Jack. This all happened in a blink of eye, and in a moment of desperation, in order to have to fight or hurt Bunny, he sent another volley of memories at the Guardians.

_ **FLASHBACK 500 BC**_

Aber knelt before his mother.

He had been summoned to the main camp for some unknown reason. As far as he knew he had not done court wrong in any way, but there was one thing he had recently done that could if anything cause her interest to rise but how could she have found out? No one knew as far as he had known. '_Guess I was wrong about that.' _He thought to himself.

"My queen, if I may ask, why did you call for me to by in your presence?" his eyes lowered as well as his head.

Mabd circled him slowly before stoping, her long slender fingers resting on the back of his neck. She leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "My darling son, I have heard a something surprising. Do you happen to have any guess what that may be?" frosting his pointed ears over with her icy breath.

Aber drew a shallow breath. Best not to admit to your own guilt so he side tone as even as possible, "Forgive me of my ignorance, but I am sad to say that I do not know of this, my queen." Inwardly flinching when she gave an overly dramatic sigh and stood gracefully making her way back to the ice throne she had been using while away from court.

"Pity that. If you had it might have saved us some time." Mabd toke her place upon it a look of almost disappointment crossed her face before quickly disappearing under her usual sadistic-all-knowing-smirk.

"Well this rumor says that not too long ago you had become extremely. . . . lacking in energy the point you were nearly unfunctional but then after you had decided that you wished to visit a human village as to take a small break from the woes of war but you returned almost immediately being stronger, faster, and even better skilled than before ."

Unable to conceal his fear Aber flinched at her words. This only encouraged Mabd to continue on with her soon-to-be-gruesome-tale. '_How did she even find out?_' he thought whimperingly to himself.

"But the most interesting thing is in that village, the very night you left the humans found a talented young singer girl dead in her bed," Madb said making her way back to Aber, "But what made that strange was apparently she was, how do you say this? Apparently had just lost her maidenly virtue that night, had aged, overnight, to what looked like an old elder, and was covered in a layer of frost. _Frost._" She hissed out the last word out.

Aber knew she didn't care about that silly human girl. No, she wanted to know _how_ he'd done it.

The ability to drain the life of others and gain from it was the trait of a _Leanansidhe._ A dark muse. They inspired brilliant young humans making them the best at what they do and become their lover, but it comes at a price. They steal years of life away for every ounce of inspiration they give till the human die. Every so often a human will survive but not escaping insanity that soon tacks over them. The Leanansidhe had to do this or they would die their selves.

But Leanansidhe was always a _female_. Well, as far as he knew. But worst of all Madb hated Leanansidhe with a fierce passion. She always had hunters or assassins out looking for them.

Aber wetted his lips knowing that he was as good as dead. If these where his last moments he wouldn't spend them groveling at the feet of Madb. No he was going to act _exactly_ as he wished. "So you heard about that, Madb? How'd you find out?" standing now his frosty blue eyes meeting her silvery ones.

Madb rose one of her slender eyebrows at his forwardness but did not strike him down. Yet. "I have spies in your war band. Simple."

Aber blinked. He had handpicked those in his war band from those of witch he thought would keep silent. If he got out of this he would kill all of them, and start over with a new group. "Ah, I see. Trattorias bastards." He hissed snarling slightly.

Madb laughed. '_She always loves to toy with her kill before the finale blow'_ Aber thought.

He Unseelie queen brought her hands up on ether sides of his face her face now pulled into a snarl, "Oh, my son. How I wish you had not inherited the curse of a Leanansidhe. I had so hope you were just a normal half breed."

Aber was so confused now _'what does she mean inherited? No it can't be. . . .' _"Madb, are you a Leanansidhe?" His voice soft and slow.

Madb suddenly dug her claw like nails into him her teeth barred, "HOW DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU EVEN THINK I'M SOMETHING AS FOUL AS YOU, INSOLENT CHILD!" throwing him to the ground leaving gash marks in his cheeks.

He stared in wide eyed shock at the sociopathic queen in front of him. "But I'm only half Sidh! If you're not a Leanansidhe then how in Melwas name did I inherit this?! Magick?!" he screamed glaring up at her, "How am I even a Leanansidhe?! I'm _MALE_ if you haven't noticed!"

Madb brought her foot crashing down on his stomach so fast and hard that it nearly went through him, "Don't you dare speak to me like that way boy. Now, because your useful to me I'll let you live, but understand this," she hissed at him "if you so much as breath without my permission your dead. Now, you're allowed to feed on all the pretty human girls you want as long as you do your part for us in this war. I'm letting you live because I love you my son."

Aber was gasping in pain but managed to hiss up at her, "You don't know the meaning of love." spiting at her feet.

She ground her foot harder down on him, "Perhaps your right, but it's the reason I'm sparing you_, Leanansidhe_." And turned leaving her son gasping on the floor.

**_+#*+#*+*#+*#+*#+*#+*#+*#*+*#+*#+*#+*#+*+#*+#*+#*+#*#+*+#*+*#+*#+*#+*#+*#+*#+*#_**

Aber had been fighting in the war now for a hundred years and now nearly, and was always living up to his name. But, no matter how hard the Unseelie hammered down on the Seelie, or how hard the Seelie hammered down on the Unseelie there always seemed to be another batch of warriors to take the fallen's place.

It was starting to get tiring.

No don't get him wrong. He loved to rage in to battle, and slay his enemies more than any of his kin. His thirst for vengeance still had not been quenched, but it was time to wipe out that court, and move on to more interesting prey. True, the occasional mortal or spirit would wander unknowingly through a portal into the otherworld, but that wasn't enough.

He wanted to experience a new kind of fight. See how a new species would run from him or fight him.

He had lost all squabbles within himself about killing the "poor", "Innocent" humans, that he shared blood with, after he had once ventured into the human realm and came across a human village, in a remote part of the realm, where they cannibalized the dead. To him if a species with any who would be willing to eat its own kin they were more than worthy of death .Even if he was half human he no longer even acknowledged that any of them were his kin. If there were any, they were dead to him. But sadly he had discovered that humans where easier to kill than a dead fish, and hardly _ever_ put up a fight.

The only thing that made them the slightest bit fun for him to kill a human was when he had to feed. He still thought it fun after all this time to give a talented young mortal girl a seductive smile and watch as her eyes widen in awe as she looked up at him. He loved to give them himself as a muse for their talents and watch as their eyes open to the worls around them. He still loved to see them paint, sing, write, or watch them dance for the last time before they lay dead in his embrace, a smile still upon their lips as he drew the last of their life energy into him. The lasts were always the best.

Feeding on a human girl was one thing, but hunting normal human was just. . . .Pathetic.

But spirits. . . . They were a challenge. . . . Cunning, brave, smart, powerful. . . . Now they were worth prey for a prince of Unseelie. But Madb had told him he was no longer allowed to venture realms until the war ended. He actually had to send one of his servants to bring him talented human girls in order not to starve and that took so much of the enjoyment out of it. Now he had to content himself with the unending supply of Seelie fey who could only fight him with their summer magick and glamour that had gotten so, so old to him.

Pity.

Aber road with his war band in search of a village of Seelie that was still to idiotic and stubborn to have run for one of the two protected major Seelie cities. And so far all of the Seelie seemed to be gone but they all knew that wasn't possible. All Seelie loved to be out in the open and free to the extent that many of them would risk there life to do so. The trick was finding them.

After five hours they had nearly decided to return to camp when they stumbled upon exactly what they had been searching for. A Seelie village.

It was covered so well with bright green moss, flowers, and plants in general that it blended into the scenery seamlessly that they had nearly ridden right by it. Actually, if it hadn't been for one of the newest members of the war bands riding into one of the homes they would have. But still, Aber wanted to kill the young Sidh for his idiocy.

Really, what kind of moron rides into a _house_?

Shooing away his irritation, he leaped of his snowy horse and launch himself into the battle/slaughter. His men quickly followed his lead and the battle/slaughter began. This went on for some time and finally it seemed that all the unprepared, unarmed Seelie were dead of had fled from The Bloody Red Warrior who had just lived up to his name.

#+#+#+#+#+#++#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#+#++#+#+#+#+#+#+#++#+#+

His men had set up a camp a few yards from the village since the sunrise began to come, and he had decided to come back down to the village for one more look. Unseelie had a particular aversion to sunlight. After all they were the court of darkness and cold.

He walked over a fallen door wishing to do one more search in order to have an excuse to stay out of camp for as long as possible, and was surprised to hear a whimpering sound coming from one of the corners. '_Huh, guess we didn't get all of them. Well, all the more for me.' _

Aber slide his blade, which to was white, and slowly made his way to the whimpers, "If you didn't want me to find you, you really should have kept your mouths silent. Pity for you." a mirthless chuckle coming from deep within his chest.

What he saw stopped him in his tracks.

_Half breeds. _

Half breeds were now among one of the few things in this ream he still had some respect for so he'd let the Halflings speak before he killed them.

Three Halflings where hiding under one of the mossy tables clutching on to one another. Two of them, both girls, could have been no older than four winters and the other, a boy, must have been seven or eight.

The elder one had his arms rapped protectively around the Youngers, ready to take any blow meant for them. His emerald eyes burning with hatred and grief, angry tears streaming down his face. His startling red hair falling over his face. He barred his pointed teeth up at Aber," You. Will. Not. Hurt_. My_ _friends!"_ and the half Sidh ran at him battering at Aber with his tiny fist. "You'll have to kill me first!"

Aber stared down in astonished amusement at the display the young Halfling was putting on. _Never _in all his years had he seen _anyone _so willing to sacrifice their selves for kin. Much less one so young.

The two others quickly fallowed suite, surrounding him and attempting to run him off, but Aber just stood, their their blows not harming him at all. If they were anyone else this would have annoyed Aber into killing him, but for some reason the death of these moronically brave children was repelling to him. 'I_. . . .don't want to kill them. . . ._' he thought with shock.

Something in them had triggered something he had long thought lost to him.

Compassion.

Yes he felt, _Compassion_! Or was it pity? He wasn't sure. Either way he felt _something_ for these children! He felt a surge of astonished joy surge though him as he realized that he wasn't as dead inside as he had once thought, but it faded with one thought. '_What am I going to do?_' the obvious path was kill them and be done with it, but as he looked at them so full of life he couldn't even consider snuffing it out. He truly had no idea what to do, but then an idea entered his head. . . . '_Oh gods, I'm insane. I'm crossing that line. Madb is going to kill me. Well, good thing I don't care if I live or die._'

He knelt down and scooped all three into his arms gently as possible, and hushing their cries of shock," Hush now, no harm will come to you. It will be alright." attempting his best **_I'm-not-going-to-kill-you-look _**by using his seductive smile but trying to take the seductive out of it,and apparently falling miserably judging by the Halflings looks of horror.

The oldest attempted to wiggle out of his grasp, but when Aber stopped him he screamed, "LETMEGO! WE ALREADY SAW YOU KILL THE GIRLS' MOTHER! WE DON'T WANT TO BE ANYWHERE NEAR YOU!" thrashing violently.

Aber allowed himself to glance over at the bloody mess of flesh and innards that had once been a beautiful Sidh woman, and only felt a bit of his usual sick amusement at the thought of her death. _'Huh, guess I'm still a psychopathic sociopath_.'

But he couldn't let the children know that so he tried an **_I-really-hate-that-I-did-that-and-I-am-disgusted-w ith-myself._** Expression and this one by some miracle worked. He had never been good with the nice-fake-emotions because he never before used them since he had only ever been around the Unseelie, and to show that kind of emotion around them would be near suicidal.

The children seemed to relax slightly and his show of remorse. They probably thought that he was more human than Sidh. Sidh were incapable of feeling remorse of any kind about anything. Many half-breeds to share this "disability" with the Sidhe but if he played this right he could make himself look on the human side for this young Halflings

"Now you need to do _exactly _as I say. Understand?" he firmly but gently told the children his eyes serious.

The children all looked at each other and came to a silent agreement. The eldest looked at him his eyes grudging and said, "We understand."

And with those words Aber swore he would protect these summer Halflings anyone and everything. They were _his_.

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{} {}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

_What did you think? Please review! It really makes my day every time I see a new review._


	5. VOTE PLEASE! ITLL HELP!

I know this isn't a chapter but please read all of this!

Hey guys! *runs from angry readers with pitch forks.* Sorry everyone for my lack of updating. as you can guess I am having a bad case of writer's block. OR in my case to many ideas and no motivation. I call this writer's brain boom. I have written chapter five like 1000000000000000000000 times now all of them different from the others. My brain has literally exploded with ideas and I'm running around in a frenzied panic with NO idea what to do. Hence the title writer's brain boom.

SO, I have come to you my dear readers in search of help!

The deal is I'll make a list of my ideas that made it the final round of my decisions, and you'll vote to see which one will be written!And what the hell if you have an idea that you think is better than mine PM it to me or send it in a review. If I decide to use it I'll let you pick the name for the villain of this fic. (((((_**SPOILER AHEAD!**_))))) And before you start formulating slutty or male names the villain will be a young child and a girl.(((((**_SPOILER__ END_**)))))

IDEAS AHEAD WITH SMALL SPOILERS

1: We will go through another memory and meet Jack's/Aber's dad (((this one will take longer)))

2: We will be in real time and meet the villain, and put poor Jack/Aber through some serious emotional trauma but he'll stay with the Gaurdians.

3: We will be in real time and meet the villain, and put poor Jack/Aber through some serious emotional trauma and he will side with the villain, because he can bring himself to fight her due to his past.

Oh and . . . .

**SOAP**** (do not own it) is trying to shut down this website and send us (people who wrote stories on this website) to jail!**

**But!**

**WE CAN STOP IT!**

**Sign this petition:**

** .gov/petition/stop-sopa-2013/LMzMVrQF**

**Please put this up in your own stories!**

**Spread the word! Please!**

**Do it quickly!**


	6. Eagsúla court

_**Sorry for being gone so long! Heres the next part though! Hope you like the chapter!**_

* * *

All six of them now had their eyes silently trained on the half breed as if silently wondering who he was. Who he really was. In the two memories they've seen they saw a cool yet wishful boy, a blood lusty killer, and a potential protector as well. A potential Guardian. Of course only North, Tooth, and Sandy saw that glimmer of goodness in their newest but surprisingly one of the oldest members. The others were ether to guilty, angry, or just plain psychopathic to see it.

Bunny backed away from Jack now eyes wary and filled with a dark distrust that might never leave. Well . . . . On the bright side he wasn't trying to beat Jack to death.

"So you were smuggling out half breeds, Aber? Lucky I didn't catch you in the act. If I had you'd be dead right now, and I'd have no one to fix my problem." Hummed Madb who was currently perched on a table, with her head tilted back and eyes closed as if she didn't have a care in the world.

Tooth surprisingly was the first to speak to this terrifying Sidh Queen, "What do you mean? Wasn't he banished for helping those children? And what problem?" her tone fringed protectiveness though still wary.

Madb cracked on eye open into a slit as her lips curled in to a dangerous leer that made the Fairy monarch's feathers ruffle in fear even worse than what she feels when Pitch had stolen her fairies. "No, his banishment was_ far_ more interesting than a simple smuggling." Stretching out her arms she seemed to glide over the floor to stand in front of Jack. "And as to the problem there has been new court formed out of all the half breeds, exiles, and general misfits." She answered tooth without taking her predatory eyes off Jack, "They've declared war on spirits, humans, and most importantly the _Sidhe_."

She sighed as if exasperated by this whole situation. Turning she sauntered back to her spot on the large oak desk and said, "Surprisingly they pack quite a punch and have already overwhelmed the Seelie Court and Our court is just barely hanging on," she let out a rather savage sound before her eyes lit up and she smiled widely at Jack, "_But_ luckily for some reason their queen said that if The Bloody Red Warrior came willingly to her that she'd call a truce between us."

Jack looked shocked. Why would this new queen want him?

"What do ya mean 'Declared war on Spirits'? 'Ow didn't we notice something like that? What's this thing even called?" spoke up the Ester Bunny who looked rather skeptical at the thought of this supposed war.

North answered for Madb this time. "Think about it Aster. Just last week groundhog went missing as well as a few others. None of them have been found yet." His eyes so normally full of wonder were now just tired and sad as he spoke.

"So ya think that they've 'een stolen by someone dingo in another _Dimension_?" Asked the Pooka who's voice sounded as though he thought North had just declared that he was going to become a ballerina and never eat another cookie.

"No bunny, vhat I think happened vas they vere _killed_ by someone in another dimension."

"The fat one is exactly right." broke in the Unseelie queen with an unnervingly cheerful lit to her voice, as if the thought of all those dead spirits was something amusing.

"The fat one?!"

Madb continued on ignoring the spluttering guardian of wonder, "As to why you haven't noticed is you simply don't _want_ to notice." Now both the guardian of wonder and hope were spluttering. "Oh, and the name of this court is the Eagsúla court."

Jack looked his mother in the eyes, "But why does she want me? Does she want to use me as an example, or to join her to slaughter the spirits and humans?"

"I truly don't know Aber." Surprisingly enough the Sidhe Queen sounded almost worried. Not a motherly worry, more of a possessive worry. But still is was surprising.

Jack seemed to contemplate this for a moment before with a sigh he said, "If it means saving lives . . . . I'll do it."

"VHAT?!" cried North grabbing Jack's arm as if to keep him there.

"What do ya mean 'ya'll go', ya bloody show pony?" growled out a rather angry looking Aster whose face was now inches from Jack. So close in fact Jack could smell the scent of carrots on the over grown rabbits breathe.

A panicked Sandy made a flurry of sand images blink above his head so fast that even Jack, with his amazing eyesight, couldn't tell what the little golden man meant at all.

And Tooth buzzed over to Jack screaming about how he wasn't going anywhere near this Eagsúla court.

Jack stared at them all uncomprehendingly as if he couldn't believe that they were all so adamant about him not putting himself in harm's way. "B-But I thought you all hated me."

"We don't hate you Sweet Tooth." Tooth stated sadly her wings coming to hang low.

"Ya sure about that Tooth?"

"Bunny!"

Madb took this chance to break in, "I knew you'd never fail me Aber." She stood briskly and with a amazing strength she wrenched Jack out of north grasp and to her side.

She began half leading half pulling him along with her, "Now we need to get you out of this form, and make you at least look expectable if you're going to meet this powerful new queen-"

"Stop," Jack interrupted, and jerked his arm away from his mother's iron grip, "I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it to save lives. Got it? And if this queen tries to use me in any way I'll kill myself before she can " His voice so full of venom that it made the guardians take a steep back, but it only made Madb angry.

"You dare? You dare speak like that to me, you filthy Leasidhe? I could end you with a wave of my-"

"No you couldn't. Not now." Jack smirked a glimmer of the calculating Aber in his eyes, "You can't because you need me. Without me you'll have nothing to hand over to the Eagsúla court, and you'd have to fight a battle you're not able to win." He waited for Madb to object, but he was met with silence.

At first Jack shook silently before he threw his head back, and started to laugh hysterically.

He laugh echoed around the North Pole sounding slightly deranged_. 'FREE! I'm finally free! I don't have to be afraid of her ever again! I'M FREE! ',_ Jack thought with a mounting glee, _'Never have to fallow her rules! Never have to kill for her! Never again!'_

"Jack?" Tooth asked nervously as she watched the seemingly insane half breed.

Jack tried to stanch his laughter, but every time it was almost gone it came back full force. In about five minutes he was able to answer. "Yeah, Tooth I'm fine." Before looking back at the furious yet silent Madb. "Now that we understand that _you_ need _me_ _much_ more than _I_ need _you_, you can unveil my true form." Not really caring now if the Guardians hated this form. He was most likely going to die in the Eagsúla court anyway.

Madb allowed a tiny smirk to cross her lips. "Why of course my darling boy." And she waved her hand and Jack Frost was gone with Aber the Unseelie prince in his steed.

He looked exactly as he had in the memories, cold, dangerous, wicked, and utterly beautiful, only lacking his white armor, and sword.

Strangely enough the strangest thing to Sandy was that Jac- Aber was wearing _shoes._ Sure they weren't those ridiculous pair that north tried to get him to wear, quite to opposite really, but even though they were soft, brown, leather hunting boots it was still shocking to the little golden man.

Aber then turned his elegant face to the Guardians, "This is what I am. I am a Sidhe not a spirit. Seeing as I am probably going to die in the next day please don't shun me for the short time I have." His tone stiff and formal.

"Ve veren't going to shun You Aber. And you von't did if ve have anything to say." Said north pitifully looking back at the other Guardians as if for conformation, but surprisingly no one objected, even Bunny.

Jack let out a sigh of relief. H still had a family even if only for a short time. "But ether way I guess it's time for goodbyes."

"Sweet Tooth you can't possible think we're letting you go alone." Scolded Tooth flying closer-But still at a safe distance- to Jack.

"You mean you want to march into another dimension to help _me_?"

North said with some of his old humor, "Vhy of course! TO THA SLEIGH!"

After a lot of hassle they were all in the sleigh. Jack had had to bargain and haggle to get his mother in it, but after he had threatened not to go if she didn't she had rather distastefully boarded it.

On the ride North had discovered he should never do _'Tha Lopty Loops'_ while Madb was present. Turns out she hates the sleigh even more than a certain Kangaroo he knew. Anyway after what she had done and threatened to do an uncomfortable silence had fallen over them even worse than the first.

After a while of the North had taken out one of his magic portal snowgloobs and they now were landing in front of the Eagsúla court's gates.

Jack swiftly leapt out landing gracefully below, quickly followed be Madb, and then the other Guardians fallowed. He looked around his eyes solemn. So this would be the place he would die. True it was amazingly beautiful as all places in his world were but it was hard to look past that morbid thought.

He walked forward as close to the gates as possible and looked inside only to be greeted by the face of two guards. From what he could tell a half breed and an exile from his home court, which by the looks was Seelie.

The Exile seemed to immediately know who he was a flash of recognition in his eyes. "So you've decided to show your pasty face. We all thought that you were dead. Too bad we were wrong." his tone gruff.

"Well as you can see I am very much alive." Said Jack his voice like honey covered ice shards. "I believe I was sent for by your queen. Will you take me to her or is it you custom to make all guest what outside?"

The Guard seemed angry at the tone but begrudgingly opened the gates and escorted Jack in. The Guardians fallowed him in while Madb was told her presence was not needed. Of course she had been furious at this but after sometime the Unseelie queen was forced to leave, under threat of revoking the truce.

As the guards guided him to the Throne room he couldn't help but notice how fully this place was. Every single Sidhe in this place was an outcast of some sort. They had been turned on by their own. And he had realized with a morbid amusement that the courts had done this to themselves.

When they had reached the door to the throne room they guards, All 50 of them, surrounding the boor to the throne room had insisted that the  
Guardians stay behind. They had objected but eventually they had been forced to do as the Eagsúla wished like Madb.

So now jack steeped in alone.

He quickly noted his surroundings finding that surprisingly he was the only one in this room except for one other.

But this other one _couldn't_ be the queen. She _couldn't_. This young child with large brown eyes a wide mouth meant for smiling couldn't be the queen. This girl he had _drowned_ for. This girl that had for a time he'd thought to be his _sister_. This girl he now knew to be his _daughter_.

"Jack!"

**_DUN DUN DUH!_**

**_Like the cliffhanger? Made it just for you. Please tell me what ya think. It'll give me motivation to get the next chapter out._**


End file.
